Withdrawal
Withdrawal is the term used for each time Humans, and other beings came to the world of Daventry from the Other World. The first Withdrawal also corresponds to the creation of the land of Daventry (although certain parts of the world apparently existed in the world before the Withdrawal, I.E. Land of the Green Isles, Crispin's House, etc) through the magic of the creatures leaving the Other World. They had actually withdrawn to planet Earth in the distant pastKing's Quest I, King's Quest 6, King's Quest V, King's Quest: Mask of Eternity. It was an era in which creatures of mythology still walked the earth. The reason why they withdrew over the eons was because magic and science were at odds with each other. People were beginning to put more faith in science, philosophy and technology over magic and nature. People were no longer having need for the people that used magic, or they were mistrustful of them. People no longer wanted to commune with nature, in fact progress was destroying nature. So many magical creatures, people, and demigods made the first trip. It was a one way trip with no known way back, so many beings made the choice to stay behind in the Other World. Over the centuries though even they withdrew at various times. People of Daventry generally distrust technology (which is uncommon in their world) seeing it as leading to the downfall of the natural world and worry about what would happen if it was ever combined with magic. Humans of Daventry view people of the Other World as their ancestors, and they share many of our same books and legends. Humans settled in the land which is now known as Sovereignty of Serenia first and moved out across the lands from there. Many people believe that entered the world somewhere near Crispin's house, and that he may have been a leader of the first "Withdrawal". It has been said that his house has existed since the beginning of time when it was created in an instant and that Crispin is older than the beginning of time. The planet is said to be earth of long ago, in the manuals, the various references in the games. See On the Origin of Daventry for further information. Possible Dates The concept of withdrawal is mentioned only in the King's Quest Companion but not in any of the manuals or games. Unfortunately references to when withdrawals occurred on Earth are vague. Even the manuals and the games themselves are vague when making references to dates. It is also unclear what date within Daventry's own universe they withdrew into. It is possible to assume general dates for each withdrawal (in earth time) by interpreting from earth based subjects seen in Daventry. Assumptions can be made off objects, locations or characters that have been said to have originated from the withdrawals. Withdrawal into Daventry The Ancient Ones were existed on the World of Daventry before the first Withdrawal. They existed about 1,000 years before KQ1. They Ancients were already legend by the time of the withdrawal. This would suggest that within Daventry time that the withdrawal had to have occured less than 1000 years before KQ1. The mummy buried in the crypt carved into the Impossible Mountains was at least 1000 years old. This might suggest that the Egyptian priestesses might have withdrawn into Daventry about 1000 years before KQ1. Rosella surmised the ancient tomb in Tamir must have been carved into the mountain around the time of ancient Aegypt, and Pandora's Box had been guarded there for eons. The oldest date mentioned in Daventry, C. 10,000 BGC shows that woodland fairies may have existed on the world before the first Withdrawal. The Old Woods predates the fairies. However, with time taking place at a different rate within the woods, its possible that they may have withdrawn with most of the other races of the world, but their land has aged 10,000 years while time in nearby lands passed at a much slower rate. Withdrawal from the Other World Mythical creatures from Rome, Greece and Egypt likely withdrew to Daventry during those periods. The names of humans such as Merlin, Achilles, William Shakespeare, and Sun Tzu also indicates earth periods in which people withdrew. The names indicate that items such as Shield of Achilles, Merlin's Mirror, and Compleat Works of Shakespeare had to have been taken after the eras of Greece, ancient Britain, the Renaissance, and China. Dangeorus compendiums such as the Key of Solomon, the Book of Dyzan, the Principia Discordia and the Book of the Damned may also indicate eras in which withdrawals took place. Abdul Alhazred may even have brought his book, the Al Azif (the Necronomicon) to the world. Dracula likely withdrew after his defeat by Jonathan Harker and John Quincy Morris (Bram Stoker's Dracula) during Victorian times (c. 1897). Whateley Manor was brought over as early as Victorian times (though possibly even into the late 1920's when Innsmouth was being inspected by the FBI), judging by the decor, the style of building. It was brought over by powerful mutant sorcerers from Innsmouth. The graveyard of Whateley Mansion however shows that people have been buried in it since the 16th century or so. Both the mansion and the graveyard were brought over at the same time. References category: Magic